


Burning Through the Sky (Yeah!)

by Volo



Series: My Harry Potter Fanworks [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, I think this is called a drabble sequence, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Travel, i think it's fluff?, now that I think about it I realize this is a character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volo/pseuds/Volo
Summary: Ginny is a dedicated international Quidditch player. Luna visits her sometimes.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: My Harry Potter Fanworks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1334902
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Burning Through the Sky (Yeah!)

**Author's Note:**

> title from Queen's Don't Stop Me Now, of course

Ginny counts time in games and training schedules now. She's lucky if she remembers to wash her laundry. They both agreed it was better if Harry got custody of their cat when they broke up, and all of her plants have died. Not even her teammates really comprehend how much she has centered her life around the game. They, too, often train late into the evening, but none of them understand that she will barely think of a single other thing. Life is a pulse of Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch.

* * *

Until the first time they have sex, Ginny doesn't even know she likes girls as well. She finds out when she tells Luna during one of the girl's surprise visits that her body's too sore from training to leave the hotel, and Luna says, "No worries, there's lots of things we can do indoors, too. Would you like me to lick you? I rather enjoy it."

Ginny gets wet before she's even fully processed the question, her body's intuition much better than her mind's.

Or maybe it's the way Luna says the word 'lick' with such a sweet edge.

* * *

Luna visits her own flat as infrequently as Ginny does, but none of her plants ever die, she says when Ginny asks her. It doesn't surprise Ginny, and, illogically, she thinks that if she were a plant of Luna's, she probably wouldn't die either.

* * *

She shaves her hair when she gets tired of having to braid it and tie it up before games to comply with new League safety standards, but then she gets tired of having to remember to shave it all the time and lets it grow a bit again. Her mother is unhappy with both styles, of course. Some of her teammates also tell her how they miss her pretty red hair. Ginny just shrugs. Whether someone's pretty isn't really dependent on their hair length to her. It's about whether they would give their life to fight tyranny, and several of her teammates get very quiet when she says so.

* * *

She listens with avid interest when Luna tells her of talking waterfalls in Greece ("You mustn’t blame them for their rudeness; they’re born of earth and have never had anyone to teach them manners") and headless goats in Chile ("They use the magic lines of the land to navigate, of course") and the great plight of aquaphobic merpeople all over the world ("I've encouraged them to start a club"). Ginny always thinks she sees a lot of the world until she meets Luna again. Then she realizes she just travels from stadium to stadium to training camp.

But she has Luna to fill in some of the gaps.

* * *

There are four days every year that Ginny will never forget no matter what. One is Christmas Day, one is her mother's birthday, one is her father's birthday, and one is the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. She travels to the Burrow for all of them, and she always picks up her ex on her way there, too, no matter how much Harry says he doesn't want to intrude.

* * *

She makes more gold than even the most wasteful of people could use – one of her least favourite aspects of her job. It embarrasses her that people know she makes hundreds of thousands of galleons just for flying when there's people who make way less who risk their lives to help others every day. Most of her gold, she gives to charities. The gifts she is offered, she refuses. When she goes to galas, she makes it a point to never wear anything designer-made.

* * *

Hermione and Ron spend eight months in Australia trying to restore her parents' memories, and Harry spends that time Portkeying to Down Under for weeks at a time. Neville and Hannah Abbott go on a long trip through various Asian countries. Padma Patil gets an internship in Moscow and comes back married a year later. Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass move to Quebec for a while. But nobody spends the years after the war travelling half as much as Ginny does. Nobody other than Luna.

* * *

She doesn't know how Luna always manages to get in or even find her hotel rooms in cities Ginny to her shame can't always pronounce. But sometimes when she gets in at the end of the day, she finds the girl cross-legged on the floor writing a new article for the Quibbler, wearing a dress made of hay and flowers and smiling like the sun at Ginny's arrival. Sometimes Luna will say very bluntly that she would like to have sex and sometimes she is just there to tell Ginny about a fascinating new discovery about Nargles or to hear Ginny's voice again, but they end up sweaty and panting at the end of the day either way.

* * *

Some call her obsessed, but if she is, it's working. When Ginny's twenty, she becomes one of the youngest Captains in the history of the First League, and a year later, they win the European League Cup. People from broom and gear companies want her to speak for them, but Ginny stops caring about how she sounds around the time she stops worrying about catching the newest episode of her favourite radio drama, and, eventually, the requests peter off a bit.

* * *

People have told her at various points of her life that they admire how optimistic she is, how nothing seems to be able to keep her down. It's never felt like optimism to her. She simply believes in what has to happen because anything else would be absurd. It's not that she believes that there's always a silver lining, it's that she knows.

Out of all people, only Luna seems to really understand that sort of unshakeable understanding.

* * *

She gets itchy when she stays in a place for too long. So itchy she has to go on late-night walks or take it out on her punching bag or show up to practice five hours early.

It's one of the main reasons why it just couldn't have worked out with Harry. He wants a home more than anything, and Ginny – it's not that she doesn't want a home, it's just that the feeling of being home comes to her differently now.

But when the NY Nymphs offer her a great deal to play in their National Quidditch League, she says no without a second thought.

* * *

Everybody else, she knows where they are and she visits them whenever she can. Charlie even lets her ride the kid dragons. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all live in London these days and it's not hard to pay them a visit when the Harpies play the Tornadoes or the Wasps. When she's up in Scotland, she always visits Neville and sometimes Hagrid, too.

But Luna is a wisp of air Ginny couldn't catch if she tried. She just shows up at a training pitch in Estonia and talks about the hollow birds living in a forest nearby and then kisses Ginny with a mouth tasting of honey.

It's wonderful, and when she disappears again, that's wonderful, too, in its own way.


End file.
